greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle on the Human Sphere
The Battle on the Human Sphere (23 August 1672 N.E – 2 February 1886 N.E) was a major battle of First Multiverse in which Axis forces control of the Uini'ini Universe. Marked by constant close quarters combat and direct assaults on cities and planets, it is often regarded as the single largest and bloodiest battle in the history of warfare. The heavy losses inflicted on the Axis make it arguably the most strategically decisive battle of the whole war. The Battle on the Human Sphere was the first time in the First War that a Axis-Haqqislam-Nomad joint army strategic offensive was halted before it could break through enemy defences and penetrate to its strategic depths. The maximum depth of the Axis advance was 5000–6000 kilometres (5.0–7.5 mi) in the north and 825 kilometres (22 mi) in the south. Though the Allied-Ariadna-PanOceania-YuJing-Tohaa Joint Task Force had succeeded in offensives previously, their counter-offensives following the Axis attack at Ariadnes were their first successful strategic summer offensives of the war. This war was the main reason the Haqqislam and the Nomads joined the Axis and the Ariadna, PanOceania, Tohaa and Yu Jing joined the Allies. The Combined Army joined the Coalition after the treaty with the Covenants. People Involved Alliance of Nations * Allison Jakes * Blackwall * Crix Madine * Lando Calrissian * Uther the Lightbringer * John-117 Ariadna-United States of America Joint Force * Dwight D. Eisenhower * Isobel MacGregor * BJ Blazkowicz * Uxia McNeill * William Wallace * Jacques Bruant * Yevgueni Voronin * Fergus Reid * George S. Patton Tohaa-Old and New Galactic Republic Joint Force * Aelis Kessan * Neemar Saatar * Luke Skywalker * Leia * Han Solo * Chewbacca Yu Jing-Interstellar Alliance Joint Force * Jeffrey Sinclair * Yuriko Oda * Shinobu Kitsune * Sun Tze * Delenn * Susan Ivanovna * Dragon Lady * Michael Garibaldi * Asuka Kisaragi * Takeshi Oyama * John Sheridan PanOceania-United Federation of Planets Joint Force * Lance Cartwright * Stephen Rao * Jeanne d'Arc 2.0 * Kostatinos * Spock * Leonard McCoy *William T. Riker * James T. Kirk * Bipandra * Kirpal Singh * Jean-Luc Picard * Gabriele de Fersen * Pavel Chekov Axis of Empires * General Grievous * Scolar Visari * Count Dooku * Shinzon * Damar * Boba Fett * Megatron Nomads-Galactic Empire Group * Maximilian Veers * Darth Vader * Bran do Castro * Carlota Kowalsky * Cassandra Kusanagi * Natasi Daala * Grand Admiral Thrawn * Lupe Balboa * Ardus Kaine Haqqislam-Greater German Empire Joint Army * Wilhelm Strasse * Rudi Jaeger * Heinrich Himmler * Husam Yasbir * Tariqa * Nazarova Twins * Kasym Beg * Adolf Hitler Coalition of Independent States * Ru'afo * Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter * Warboss Grimskull * Lelith Hesparax * Sylvanas Windrunner * G'Kar * Tyber Zann * Bossk * Commander Farsight * Dash Rendar Combined-Covenant Joint Assault * Raktorak * Anyat * Ko Dali * Corax Hasht * Agent Cadmus-Naish Sheskiin * Thel 'Vadam ALEPH * Teucer * Thamyris The Aoidos * Nesaie Alke * Thrasymedes * Hector – Homerid Champion * Ajax the Great * Atalanta Atlas Corporation * Jonathan Irons * Jack Mitchell * Ilona Orlova * Gideon Reid Tholian Assembly * Loskene * Lykene * Kasrene * Azrene * Tozskene * Nezrene * Iskel Kreisau Circle * Erik Engle * Caroline Becker * Kissler * Max Hass * Gustov * Karl Viligut Noxter Category:Battles Category:Wars